Golden Manipulation
|objective = Survive for as long as possible against limitless waves of the Undead. |enemies = Zombies Hellhounds |enemyweapons = BRAAAINS... |next = Dragon's End (chronologically) |prev = Castillo de los Muertos (chronologically) |console = nazi_zombies_pkmn |place = Saffron City, Kanto |character = }} Golden Manipulation (shortened to Gldn Manipulation in-game) is an upcoming Zombies map, based upon the famous Nintendo franchise Pokémon. The map takes place in a post-apocalyptic Saffron City. The map, although totally fan-created and does not exist, is only available on the Wii U version of Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Rooms Starting Room/Pokémon Center Golden Manipulation takes place within a post-apocalyptic setting, like previous Zombies maps. The players start in the Pokémon Center, where there are four zombie entrances: three upstairs, behind the counters and one (riser spot) behind the main counter. There is one door leaving the area: the front door. This can be bought for 750 points. In solo mode, Quick Revive appears here. Obtainable Weapons: * (500 points) * (500 points) Obtainable Perk-a-Colas: * (500 points; solo only) PokéMart The PokéMart is located on the North Street, and can be opened up for 1250 points. There are only two entrances inside the building, one through the back wall (which is connected to the building behind it), and a rising spot behind the counter. Obtainable Weapons: * (1500 points) Copycat's House Copycat's House is a small two-story house, with many disguises littered around the ground. It has two zombie windows downstairs, and the upper floor contains a Teddy Bear on the table. It can be opened for 750 points. Obtainable Perk-a-Colas: * (2000 points) Obtainable Objects: *Teddy Bear Fighting Dojo The Fighting Dojo is a small dojo with a zombie (riser) entrance near the back corner. The Fighting Dojo also has a zombie window. It can be opened for 1000 points. Obtainable Weapons: * (1200 points) Obtainable Perk-a-Colas: * (2500 points) Magnet Train Station The Magnet Train Station is the biggest area outside of the Silph Co. building. One of the ticket stands include , while another has the on it's counter. There are many zombie (riser) entrances around the ground, shown by broken tiles revealing dirt. The Magnet Train can be found, with a look-alike at the front (although the door to the front is locked and busted, and one can only see in using a window on the door). The train contains the in one of the cars. The debris blocking the door to the station costs 2000 points to open, and the debris covering the opening to the train costs 750 points. Obtainable Weapons: * (1500 points) * (3000 points) Obtainable Perk-a-Colas: * (3000 points) Mr. Psychic's House Mr. Psychic's House is a small house with a table, and all the necessities. There is a strange purple glow present within his house, and posters of Psychic-type Pokemon (such as Alakazam and Espeon) are present. A radio is present in his house, which plays the Ghost House theme from Super Mario World. It can be opened for 1250 points. Obtainable Weapons: * (0 points - found on table) * (1200 points) Obtainable Perk-a-Colas: * (1500 points) Pokémon Trainer Fan Club The Pokémon Trainer Fan Club building is a small one-roomed building with a large table, with Pokémon posters and pictures lining the walls. This is the default spawn for the , and can be opened for 750 points. Obtainable Weapons: * (1200 points) Obtainable Objects: *Teddy Bear Important Objects: *Mystery Box (default spawn) Saffron Gym Saffron City is a medium sized area with constantly moving walls. Behind some walls are some items that can be purchased. The gym is opened up for 2000 points. Obtainable Weapons: * (1000 points) * (6000 points) Obtainable Perk-a-Colas: * (2000 points) Important Objects: * Silph Co. Lobby The Silph Co. Lobby is a small little room and the entrance to the Silph Co. building. Semtex are found here on the desk. It leads to all other Siph Co. areas. It can be opened for 750 points. Obtainable Weapons: * (250 points) Silph Co. Conference Room The conference room is one of the rooms accessed from the Silph Co. Lobby. Opened for 2000 points, the room is mostly filled with a large conference table. There is a gun found on the table, as well as some grenades. In Co-Op mode, Quick Revive appears here. Empty bottles of Electric Cherry, Double Tap and Juggernog can be found on the table. Obtainable Weapons: * (1500 points) * (250 points for 4) Obtainable Perks: * (1500 points; Co-Op only) Silph Co. Testing Laboratory The testing lab is a large room with many tables and cages everywhere. There are many cages littered around the room that have been opened by unusual means, and holes in the windows. This is the only room on the map where Zombies do not spawn, (although there are two exits and zombies can jump up into this room through a hole in the wall) and makes a good camping area in Co-Op. Obtainable Weapons: * (950 points) * (1000 points; switches between matches) * (1000 points; switches between matches) Obtainable Perk-a-Colas: * (2000 points) Silph Co. Research Laboratory The Research Lab is similar in size to the Testing Lab, but it contains a number of desks and computers. Papers are scattered around the area's ground. The research lab can be opened with 1200 points. A Teddy Bear can be found poking out of a broken computer monitor. A Ray Gun can be bought, although it must be uncovered by knifing away a computer monitor on one of the desks. Obtainable Weapons: * (10,000 points) Obtainable Objects: *Teddy Bear Silph Co. Offices The Silph Co. Office level is a large floor covered with office cubicles. Despite there being many, you can only enter a select few, and others are inaccessible due to fallen debris and chairs. This floor is where all the power parts are found, and can be opened for 1500 points. Obtainable Perks: * (2000 points) * (2000 points) Obtainable Objects: *Silver Rod (Buildable part- Power) *Spotlight (Buildable part- Power) *Copper Wire (Buildable part- Power) *Conductor (Buildable part- Power) Silph Co. Roof The Silph Co. Roof is one of the main areas of the map, and is where the power is built. After building the power, Zapdos flies in, and creates a thunderstorm, "activating" the power. There is also a zipline that leads from here to the front of the PokéMart. Important Objects: *Power *Zipline Streets South (Pokémon Center) Street The south street is the first street one can access. Many rising Zombie spots are located out here. One can open the debris blocking the Central Street for 750 points. Central (Silph Co.) Street The Central Street is the second street one can access. Like the previous street, it contains many Zombie rising spots, and nothing very interesting. The debris to the next street can be bought for 1000 points. South (PokéMart) Street The south street is the third, and final, street one can access. Like the other streets, many rising spots are located here for zombies. Unlike the other streets, Mule Kick is found behind some debris. The debris can be jumped over, and does not need to be cleared. Obtainable Perk-a-Colas: * (4000 points) Weapons Starting Weapons * * s * Off-Wall Weapons * (500 points) * (500 points) * (950 points) * (1000 points) * (1200 points) * (1200 points) * (1200 points) * (1500 points) * (1500 points) * (1500 points) * (10,000 points) * (250 points) * (250 points) * (1000 points) * (1000 points) * (3000 points) * (6000 points) Mystery Box Weapons :The weapons below are listed in order of their rarity. * * (single or ) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Perk-a-Colas * (500 points in Solo; 1500 points in Co-Op) * (1500 points) * (2000 points) * (2000 points) * (2000 points) * (2000 points) *Grape Torment (2000 points) * (2500 points) * (3000 points) * (4000 points) Easter eggs *Hylian is carved into some walls across the map. If re-arranged, it says: "Maxis was right: Griffon Station". *An experimental Ray Gun successor is found on a table of Silph Co. One can use it if they have only one gun. It fires blue bolts and shoot electricity. Musical easter egg *Three teddy bears found around the map play the "Lavender Town" background music (from Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen) when activated. *A radio inside the Pokémon Center plays the "Bowser's Road" background music (from Super Mario 64) when activated. *A radio inside of Mr. Psychic's house plays the "Ghost House" background music (from Super Mario World) when activated. Trivia *This is the first time that two female characters are playable in the same map, as other maps had only . *This is the first time a Wonder Weapon can be bought off the wall, as a Ray Gun can be bought off the wall for 10,000 points. *Regardless of whether it is a Hellhounds-only round or not, if the last Zombie of the round is a Hellhound, it will always drop a . *The Hellhounds from this map resemble zombified versions of the Pokémon "Houndoom". *Featured around the map are multiple references to Pokémon, as well as other Nintendo franchises: **A billboard outside the map has a Dunsparce. **Zapdos flies around the roof of Silph Co., and acts as the "power switch" for the map. **A newspaper inside of Copycat's house has a picture of Link and Zelda. **On round 15, if one looks up at the sky at the beginning of the round, Samus' spaceship will fly overhead. **On round 30, if one looks up at the sky at the beginning of the round, three Metroids will fly overhead. **Pop Star, Kirby's home planet, is seen in the sky. **A billboard inside of a Silph Co. office has pictures of many Nintendo areas with zombies: ***Nook's Cranny (Animal Crossing) ***Hyrule Castle Town (The Legend of Zelda) ***a Castle (Fire Emblem, although it is the same castle from Super Smash Bros. Brawl) ***Luigi's Mansion (Super Mario) *Although Saffron City and the playable characters uses their designs from Generation III, the Magnet Train and it's station only appear in the Generation II and IV versions of the city. *Like Mob of the Dead, Golden Manipulation uses a custom HUD design, with the bullet count featured on a PokeBall, and a health bar resembling that of a Pokemon's at the top left of the screen. **Because of that, this is the first map to feature a health bar as opposed to the screen turning red. Category:Maps Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:ACL's Maps